Oportunidad
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Tan gallardo y al mismo tiempo tan inegnuo, desenfundando su arma como lo hicieran en antaño sus antepasados, y ésta brillo con los últimos rayos del día como si aún retuviera el alma de algún guerrero.Kiku&Taiwán


**-Oportunidad-**

Durante ese breve lapso Mei había perdido la noción del tiempo. No estaba segura si eran horas o minutos el tiempo trancurrido, lo que sabía con certeza era que el reloj nunca sería suficiente para retenerlo a su lado e impedirle marcharse.

Levantó algunas veces su mirada suplicante hasta él, pero en todo momento el hombre procuró darle la espalda, fingiendo ignorar a la joven sentada sobre una estera de bambú.

Y Wanwan no dijo nada, incluso después de ver como el japonés ajustaba la fina capa negra a su impecable traje blanco.

Kiku se arrodilló frente al altar de sus ancestros, donde permaneció un tiempo sin moverse hasta colocar una rodilla al frente antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde se encontraba la katana que había afilado hace unos días.

Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, quiso gritar, hablar y llorar en ese mismo lugar pero sus labios permanecieron sin moverse, experimentando un vacio cuando lo vio alejarse.

Tan gallardo y al mismo tiempo tan inegnuo, desenfundando su arma como lo hicieran en antaño sus antepasados, y ésta brillo con los últimos rayos del día como si aún retuviera el alma de algún guerrero.

Los labios de la joven taiwanesa temblaron llenos de temor, porque sabía que era una locura lo que Kiku estaba haciendo.

Porque cuando escuchó sus planes dos días atrás ella apretó los puños sobre su falda para que no se diera cuenta de su debilidad.

Honda-san, su Kiku continuaba siendo tan ingenuo. Había mantenido no solo su casa alejada del resto del mundo por varios años sino que también había cerrado su corazón, haciéndolo más vulnerable que al resto de sus hermanos.

¿Enfrentarse a Alfred?, a America con tan solo su fuerza de voluntad y una katana. Hacerle frente a aquel hombre de eterna sonrisa en su rostro que nada decía y sin embrago significaba todo. Porque muchos podían ver la codicia en sus labios curvándose en un gesto cortés y el ego a través de su miraba.

Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se puso a pie y corrió atravesando su casa hasta alcanzarlo y lanzarse rodeando con sus manos el cuerpo de hombre.

Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin darse cuenta que ahora se encontraban en medio del paisaje sin moverse.

**-"No lo hagas"-** Fueron las primeras palabras que Mei pronunciaba desde hace días.

Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando sus primeros amigos estaban casi destruidos y sometidos a Alfred, como no hacerle frente cuando en más de una ocasión se burló abiertamente de él. Y como no hacerlo cuando su casa se encontraba rodeaba por el enemigo.

Sabía que tenía que encarar a aquel hombre que hablaba con un gran carisma acerca de la paz y sin embargo él mismo había ocasionado tanta destrucción no solo en su casa, sino también en la de Ludwig y Feliciano. Todo para poder ostentar el título de héroe.

**-"Tengo que hablar con America-san"-** Fue una respuesta cortés tan típica de él.

**-"Detente Honda-san. Por favor"-**Le pidió de nuevo.

De los labios del japonés brotó una triste sonrisa cuando sintió como el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a agitarse, derramando algunas lágrimas. Aquella muestra de afecto le dolío y quiso por un momento dar marcha atrás, pero el sonido de la guerra llegó desde el cielo, y mientras surcaban el cielo las aeronaves de su enemigo el sol se oculto, provocando con su sonido infernal el llanto y gritos de terror de las personas que aún habitaban en su casa. Y eso le hizo retomar su ojetivo.

**-"Por favor Wanwan, regresé a casa y no vuelva a la mía hasta que todo se resuelva"-** Le pidió sin apartar la vista al frente. **–"Tendras noticias mías en poco tiempo"-**

Sin agregar más se soltó de los brazos de la chica, alejándose del lugar sin volver la vista atrás y fingiendo no escuchar el llanto de su pequeña amiga.

Mei regresó a su casa, en su pequeña isla aislándose de todo cuanto acontesia en el exterior, porque para ella no existía otra cosa que no fuese Kiku. Esperó por algunos días sus noticias, pero cuando las recibió por un medio que no esperaba, deseó que nunca hubieran llegado.

Porque a tan solo unos días de que comenzaran las hermosas noches de luna, donde en su infancia permanecia al lado de Japón admirando la cercanía y grandesa del astro. Vio como el cielo de las primeras horas de la mañana se cubría con una luz casi cegadora justo en la casa de Kiku, y menos de 48 horas el mismo suceso se repetía.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de nuevo de lágrimas porque supo que Kiku había perdido la guerra, a pesar de la distancia sabía que tanto su casa como él se encontraban malheridos y deseo haber sido más fuerte para retenerlo a su lado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

Tarde casi un año en escribir un fic de Kiku y Mei, mi pareja fav. de Hetalia y por quienes empece a ver el anime. Había escuchado de Hetalia pero nunca me llamó la atención, hasta que vi unas imagenes de Japón y Taiwán, y fue cuando decidi darle una oportunidad a este genial anime.

Y la idea del fic que siempre quise escribir pero que hasta ahora me llegó la inspiración fue por un fanart, donde Mei está abrazando por la espalda a Kiku que sostiene una katana y en el cielo están las aeronaves enemigas junto a pétalos de rosas.

Gracias por tomars el tiempo de leer y sus rvw.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
